The Knight Shift: End Times
"'The Knight Shift: End Times" '''is the follow-up series to [[The Knight Shift|''The Knight Shift]]. It is part of Act III the Arknthology. Premise Following his escape from The Infernous, Ellpagg, the former Arkn knight (now irreparably transformed) continues to be manipulated by The Carver and his plans. Summary It is several weeks after Ellpagg made his escape from the Infernous. Immediately after freeing himself, the former knight went on a rampage, slaughtering all those who watched his torments through the Cloud 9 stream. In the weeks that followed, there were numerous sightings (from both Arkn and Dekn) of Ellpagg. Due to Ellpagg's abusive treatment, Michael Knight, his Guarded Human, aligned himself with the Dekn (rather than remaining neutral). Realizing Michael was a lost cause, Ellpagg detached from him as a Guardian; in his absence, Michael planned to hunt down the other Arknangels (and, unbeknownst to Ellpagg, kill them). To make matters worse, Ellpagg's absence also allowed Persophelus Crow to move in and declare himself Michael's new Guardian, instructing him to (among other things) trap and kill Arkn. Upon hearing about Crow's machinations, Ellpagg starts out for Michael's house to confront him, only to be waylaid by The Carver mid-route. By using his memory manipulating powers, Carver once again convinces Ellpagg that he's an ordinary human headed to a costume party with a "friend", tricking him into willingly entering The Infernous. While trapped in the Garage, Ellpagg learns of the Carver's twisted plans for him—and the Arknangels. Episodes * 0) A Message to the King Non-canon * 11) The Fib Behind the Scenes Production * TKS:ET was planned as a "second act" to TKS, and was initially posted on the same YouTube channel. DeathlyLogic had intended for the series to have a full two-season run, which would set up both the Arkn Civil War arc and the grand finale of the Arknthology. For various reasons, however, the series ended up being cancelled after one canon (and one non-canon) episode. * Several follow-up episodes to "11) The Fib" were planned out in full (or had begun production) before the series was cancelled: ** The second planned episode would have featured a fight between The Carver and Redgrave, during which Redgrave would reveal (in a monologue written by Penthepoet) that the Arkn entering .Reality and interfering in the lives of humans (neither of which the system had been programmed to handle) was causing it to break down. ** In another planned episode, Ellpagg would have recovered from being possessed by The Carver, only to discover that the possession had caused eyeliner-like markings to appear around his eyes (explaining why he appears to be wearing eyeliner in his angriest and cruelest moments). In his desperation to remove them, he would have burned his eyes out in a fit of hysteria (much to The Carver's chagrin). Promotion * DeathlyLogic originally promised that TKS: ET would feature "a power struggle, many fights, and a major death". He also teased the appearance (and involvement) of more Hethe, that Ellpagg would suffer worse than he had in TKS, and that by the end of the series viewers would hate Ellpagg so much that they "wouldn't even want to spit in his direction". Unfortunately, due to the series being cancelled, none of this came to fruition.Category:Webseries Category:The Arknverse Category:Arknthology Category:Arknthology Act III Category:Closed Source Category:Deleted Series Category:Webseries (The Arknverse)